


Spideypool Drabbles Tumblr prompt Week (April 11 - April 17 2016)

by LadyAhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spring, Tumblr Prompt, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tumblr spideypool drabbles - sadly i did only get two prompts ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Awekening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "Spring Awekening" by my lovely friend selenlanoir.  
> If YOU want to send me a promt you can do so here: http://ladyahiru.tumblr.com/

Ah, yes. Spring. The reawakening of nature. People started to be in better moods again. Birds chipped early in the morning and the sun stayed up longer. The time of spring-cleaning. Getting rid of old and no longer useful stuff and emotions. The time of flirting and flowers. Spring.

Peter hated it. Not that he had anything against sunshine and happiness and singing birds. It was just interfering with his work as a super hero. Sneezing every time he came near a bad person in the park was not doing much for his image and this year his allergies were so bad that he felt like dying.

The young hero had to deal with itching skin, tearing eyes and an overall dizziness for weeks now and it did not seem like it would get better anytime soon. The only good thing today was that it was relatively quiet in the city. Calling it an early night the brunette man made it home around 10 and started to undress when his eyes fell on his coffee table.

“Uhm…” There was a small basket on it, wrapped in Cellophane and tied with a bright blue and red bow. He looked around and saw that his living room window was slightly open but there was no sign of a break in. Nothing seemed to be missing in his appartment. Curiously, Peter walked over to the table and unwrapped the basket.

His brown eyes went big and his lips curved into a bright smile when he discovered the contents of his present. Among tissues and skin creams, he found eye drops and the expansive allergy medicine that he never could afford for himself. His smirk grew even bigger when he discovered the small card on the bottom of the basket. On it was a drawing of a little Spiderman with a running nose, and Deadpool, wearing a nurse outfit over his suit, handing him a tissue.

Peter snorted laughingly and grabbed his phone to call Wade over for dinner.

Maybe Spring was not so bad after all.


	2. ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Drivers License" by my mutual danubiankaiju  
> If YOU want to send me a promt you can do so here: http://ladyahiru.tumblr.com/

Old Ladies with fat little dog were the worst. He barely got the concept of using blinkers and now he had to step on his breaks hard to avoid hitting said old woman. She was taking her time and Wade seriously considered just running her over but the examiner on the back seat was already in a foul mood, since he almost run over a red light a few minutes back.

“You did not use the blinker again Mr. Wilson.” Wade gripped the stirring wheel harder and made a U-Turn on a four way crossroads. “That was illegal! Please park the car now!” The mercenary did as told and scratched two other cars in the process. He got out of the old Chevy Impala he had bought a few weeks back and waited for the Inspector to get out as well. “You are a danger to the public! You should never get a driver license ever! I will write you up for report!”

The only reason why Wade wanted to get a Driver’s License in the first place was that he wanted to surprise Peter with a weekend trip to a small bed and breakfast up north. He interrupted the rambling and shouting man with a quick move of his hands. The examiner turned rather pale and froze in motion. A very sharp Katana started cutting into his neck. “See it’s easy. You can give me my license or…well…your choice Amigo!”

Two weeks later Peter was stunned to find himself on a road trip with his boyfriend. “Didn’t you say you don’t have a license?” the young man asked confused. “I got one.” Peter turned his head and surveyed his lover skeptical. After a while, he just sighed, “Do I even want to know?” The mercenary put his arm around Peter and pulled him closer to his site. “No…definitely not.” Peter rested his head on Wades shoulder and closed his eyes. Sometimes ignorance truly was bliss.


End file.
